The Midnight Hour
by lag0725
Summary: Bella and Rose are already changed when they come to Forks and meet the Cullens. Sexual tension, The Volturi, and two very bad vampires. ALL vamps. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight Hour**

**Disclaimer:** All characters and Twilight similarities belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I pushed What-His-Name's sweaty body off of me and reached under the bed for my pack. Picking the needle up, I stuck it in the big vein in the crook of my arm. I felt the heroin push through my body and slowly succumbed to its poison. The heavy euphoria took hold of me quickly and I breathed a deep sigh of relief. It was the only way I could leave this world behind and just _be.._

Hours later, the sound of the shower woke me up. Jumping up faster than I thought possible after such a hard night of partying, I grabbed my purse and collected the various clothes scattered around the room. I was out the door before he even knew what hit him.

"Ahh baby..", I said, looking lovingly at my car. The black paint on my '65 Chevy Chevelle SS glistened perfectly in the sun. I hopped in and made my way to the house I shared with my mother, Renee.

To say that Renee and I had a rocky relationship would be a lie.. We were past the rocks and free-falling off the side of the damn mountain. But I knew it wasn't always like that. We were close at one point. Then Phil came and went, and Mom turned to the bottle.

Turning onto my street, I paused. Two cardboard boxes and a few duffle bags sat in the driveway. I turned the engine off and cautiously walked up to the house.

_This can't be good.. _I thought sadly.

I reached for the handle but stopped unexpectedly when the front door suddenly swung open. There stood Renee, in all her drunken glory. The sharp smell of tequila hit my nose.

"Jose this early, Mom?"

"Get the fuck out of my house", Renee slurred.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Get out of my way", I said as I tried to push past her. She was fairly sturdy despite, what I'm sure, had been hours of drinking.

"You're done here. I'm sick of you slutting it up in MY house! Phil would have stayed if you weren't so much trouble.. I don't care where the fuck you go.. I never want to see your face again, you ungrateful bitch! Your shit is in the driveway."

And with that she slammed the door in my face. I stood there. I was stunned.

_This was bad.. She had never kicked me out before.. It's not like I had a great life here in Phoenix, but God, I had __**nothing else**__. Where the fuck was I supposed to go? How could she do this to me? I knew we had our problems but I'm her fucking daughter! And I'm the ungrateful bitch?! There's always Charlie.. But God, FORKS?! What was I going to do there??_

I made my way back down the driveway. I threw the boxes and bags in the backseat. I got in the car and started to drive. I didn't stop until I noticed the sign 'Welcoming' me to California. It was already midnight and I was starving. I needed gas too. I pulled into a little diner off the highway. Despite the waitress lazily sitting on the counter, chewing bubblegum and the cook in the back, the place was dead.

_Perfect._

I walked in and sat at the booth closest to the door. The tiny brunette waitress walked over with a smile. Maybe it was the time or maybe she sensed I hated pointless small talk, but she took my order quickly and walked away.

_It's been hours.. I need a fix_.

I notified the waitress where I was going and walked out the door to my car. My pack was tucked securely under the front seat. I measured the right amount into my syringe and injected it.

_Straight to the bloodline_, I thought with a shudder.

It was a disgusting habit and I knew it. I just couldn't stop. The pull of the drug was constantly on my mind. I had to have it.

_How the fuck did I end up here? Oh yeah.. Ha._

When Renee started dating Phil, I found myself with a lot of time on my hands. Instead of staying home and studying like the good girl I had always been, I fell in with the wrong crowd and down the rabbit hole. Drugs, sex, partying, tattoos, piercing, boys.. It was all a distraction from the loneliness that consumed me after my mother checked out. I didn't notice how deep in shit I was, until it was too late. Addiction had already taken over.

I was so deep in thought, I hadn't even noticed how long I had been sitting in the car. I trudged in the little diner and sat down in the red and white striped booth. The vinyl stuck to my sweaty palms and my food was cold.

_I'm not hungry anymore anyways. This shit always kills my appetite.. Hey, at least I'm skinny._

I took in my surroundings. The diner had a cliché 50s theme. How I missed the waitress wearing roller-skates, I'll never guess. As I continued my assessment, my breath suddenly caught. Someone new had entered the diner. Black hair, cropped short, and olive-toned skin, but pale, so pale.. I got a quick glance of his eyes as he placed his order with the waitress. They were strange and mysterious.. And dark.

_Too dark, _I shivered_. Weird, but maybe it's just the light.. Hmm, but he's very cute.. No, not cute, HOT. I bet he'd be a nice little distraction for me tonight.._

As I not-so-subtly checked him out, his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't look away. My body refused. I was drawn to his beauty. He looked down and pulled a few bills out of his wallet.

_Oh God, he's coming over.. Okay, act cool.. _My mouth curved into a seductive smile.

"I've been looking for you", He smirked. "Let's get out of here."

_Wait, what? Oh what the hell, I will follow you __**anywhere**__._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ALL characters and Twilight similarities belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_Stop acting like a bitch, Bella. Get it together! God, but he smells so good.._

"What's your name?", I asked, already following him out the door.

_Okay, not a bad start._

"Felix." He didn't say anything else. He looked at me expectantly, as he got into a shiny new Lexus that I assumed must be his. I scrambled in and buckled my seatbelt.

"Bella.. Where are we going?"

He didn't answer. We sat in silence for 10 minutes. I looked out the window, the speeding trees blurring together into one massive collage of brown and green.

"I need to get back to my car at some point. It's my baby", I said nervously. This guy was starting to creep me out. The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll get you back to your car safely.", Felix replied as we pulled into a crappy motel parking lot. I wrinkled my nose in disgust but shrugged.

_I've seen worse_, I thought.

"Meet me in room 101."

_I doubt this place has 10 rooms, let alone 100_, I thought grumpily as I made my way down the hallway. I stopped in front of door 101. It was unlocked.

_Queen sized bed, peeling wallpaper, dripping sink in the corner- Check, Check and Check._

Suddenly I felt hands on the back of my neck. Freezing cold hands. I turned around and found myself face to face with Felix.

_Well, maybe face to chest- he's quite tall._

He leaned down and roughly took my lips with his. He pushed me against the wall and hiked up my skirt. He was ready for this. His fingers entered me first, pushing against my walls, widening me, preparing me. It wasn't long before I felt his throbbing cock enter me. Felix didn't take it slow. He pushed his full length into me fast. I gasped for air. This wasn't romance, it was pure passion. A passion that lasted all night long.

I woke up sometime the next day. He was already awake, sitting in an armchair I had failed to notice. I stood up from the bed slowly. His eyes raked over my naked form. I walked to the armchair and straddled him, leaning forward slightly, giving him a killer view of my rack.

He took advantage of the view for a few moments and then his expression changed. It became confused and searching. His piercing gaze became too much for me. I looked away. After a short span of silence, he began talking.

"Bella, I like you. And being the selfish creature I am, I've decided to keep you with me. I hope one day you'll forgive me for this."

And with that, he began kissing my neck. I was so lost in the sensation of his touch that I didn't even have time to process his warning, before a horrible pain struck me.

It raged inside my body for an eternity. Days, weeks, it didn't matter. The idea of time moving forward was a concept I could no longer imagine. I was frozen in this fire. I could feel Felix beside me trying to soothe me. It was pointless. The fire roared increasingly, until it erupted into nothingness, taking my heartbeat with it.

I opened my eyes and didn't say a word. I looked around amazingly, while Felix explained what had happened. What he was. What I had become. A vampire.

After that fateful night, we fell into a pattern. Traveling around the country for almost a year, Felix and I became the best of friends. We never fucked again. He was like the big brother I never had. Everything was perfect, but of course after 8 months of happiness, I knew something had to change eventually. I just didn't realize it would be so soon..

I walked into the small one bedroom apartment we had rented somewhere in Kansas. It was finally night time and I was preparing to go hunt in a small town nearby.

"Hey, we should watch a movie when I get back. You're so moody these days, we never get to hang out", I said.

_Calling him moody is probably not the best way to get on his good side_, I thought with a laugh.

"Whatever", Felix said dryly, never taking his eyes away from the television.

_Ugh, what a prick. I hope he gets over this shit soon. I can't stand another month of this moping, let alone eternity. I wonder what his problem is.._

My thoughts trailed off as I caught the scent of a delicious human a few miles away. I followed the path until my victim came into sight.

_He's pretty cute. Ill make sure this is quick. It's the least I can do. _I grinned.

Before the young man could even register my presence, I pounced. His neck snapped in a clean break.

When I was done feeding, I walked at an _almost_ human-pace home. After hunting, I contemplated my kill. I was not happy with my life, but being with Felix was nice. I finally had a sense of family. I hated killing though, but it's in my nature, so why even try fighting it?

I walked into the apartment, still thinking.

It was dark.

"Felix", I called out.

No one answered.

I noticed a large envelope sitting on top of the television and walked to it.

_Stay calm. I'm sure he's just out hunting_, I thought nervously.

Dollar bills poured out. Hundreds of thousands of bills dropped to my feet.

_What the fuck is going on?_

I noticed a white piece of paper sticking out from all the green. I picked it up and began reading.

'_**My Dearest B.**_

_**I'm sorry but I have to leave you now. Others are tracking us and we need to separate. It's for the best. I've left you some money. Go north when you read this. I swear I'll find you and explain everything one day. Don't tell anyone of your gift..**_

_**I love you, F.'**_

I stayed silent, on the outside anyways. On the inside, I screamed and cried for days. But not unlike when I had been turned, it was pointless.

I was once again alone in this life I had never chosen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** ALL characters and Twilight similarities belong to Stephanie Meyer. Or Betty and Veronica from the Archie Comics.

I sped down the highway, my Chevy making a delicious sound beneath my feet. Rose sat by my side, fiddling with the radio. A sign for 'Forks, Washington 40 Miles' flashed by in a blur.

"Rose, almost there." She nodded absentmindedly.

Months had gone by since I last saw Felix. And then the months turned to a year. I became lonely. That's when I found Rose. She had admired my car and we began to talk. Even after such a short time of being alone, I now could understand Felix's desire for a companion. And Rose was beautiful. White smile, long blond hair, killer body. A perfect partner in crime. I changed her and we haven't looked back since. She was the Betty to my Veronica.

Rosalie had only lived this life a few months and was already hooked. She loved it. Traveling the country, never aging, taking advantage of young innocent boys, filthy rich, stunning beauty. All that, along with super human strength- Who would say no?

_Me._

Of course, the vampire venom had completed its task on me as well. But I was only 16 when I was changed, so I maintained a youthful innocence. While Rose oozed sex, I was a little more approachable. Thick brown wavy hair flowed down my back and with my brown contacts in, my eyes took on a dark purple tint. My skin was like marble and my body was incredible. But I had always been beautiful. This life took so much more away than it gave in return.

We traveled everywhere. We couldn't stay any one place too long. When disappearances occurred, people would become suspicious of the two devastatingly beautiful girls. And of course, we should be cause for their concern. We took their family members and sucked them dry. Blood replaced heroin as my new drug of choice.

Young attractive men caught our attention specifically. We loved playing games. We'd take these boys for the night and then get our breakfast in the morning. The next day, we'd be on the road again.

After leaving yet another small nameless town, I decided to take Felix's advice. We headed north. Forks, Washington to be exact. It had enough rain cover that we could blend in easily. Plus I knew Charlie would give us a place to hide out while we determined out our next stop.

_Fucking Forks. I end up here after all. Charlie, I hope you're ready for this.._

It had been a little over 2 years since I had seen my mother, and 7 since I had seen Charlie. Even as an indestructible vampire, I was nervous as hell.

_..Who was searching for us? Why did Felix leave? I need to stay strong for Rose. I shouldn't have brought her into this. What's Charlie going to think with me just showing up? It's been years.._

Pointless thoughts swirled around my brain and before I knew it, I was pulling into Charlie's driveway.

Rose stretched her long legs and looked over me. "You ready?"

"Yup", but I remained seated.

"Get your ass in gear", she laughed as she hopped out of the passenger seat. She was already ringing the doorbell before I even unbuckled my seatbelt. I jogged to catch up with her. I reached the door just as it swung open.

"Hel- Bella? What are you doing here?" Charlie stood with his mouth hanging open. He looked exactly as I remembered him. Dark curly hair, scruffy face, police uniform, same old-same old. His eyes darted from Rosalie's breasts to my face and back again.

"Hey Ch-Dad.. I was just traveling nearby with my friend Rose and we, well, I mean, I was hoping that we could visit…for a little while….", I rambled on, until I felt his tight embrace around my rock hard body.

_God, he smells delicious.. Fuck. I can't kill my Dad.. That is so fucked up._

I saw Rosalie smirk out of the corner of my eye. I sent her a silencing glare.

"Geez Bell, you're freezing. Get your ass in here and tell me where you've been all these years. And of course, your friend is welcome. Maybe you could stay and get enrolled in school. You know, get your diploma. And your bedroom hasn't changed. She can have the guestroom. But of course I'm getting ahead of myself..", Charlie abruptly came to a stop and gave me a shy look.

I wasn't used to this. I haven't had to act like a daughter in too long.

"Ahh Dad.. I missed you.. Maybe we'll uh, think about staying.. for a few days or so..", I stuttered and came to a stop when I felt Rose's nails digging in my skin.

"Right well. Come into the living room. I just ordered some pizza.", Charlie led us to the couches. We all sat down. And none of us said a word.

_So awkward. Stupid Bella, this was such a bad idea._

Charlie took a deep breath. I could see tears in his eyes. "So where have you been Bell? Your mom called me and said you were coming to stay with me. But that must have been about 2 years ago now.. I've been so worried about you. I thought maybe.. something might have uh.. happened to you.."

_Shit._

"Well", I began, "Mom was going through some stuff and kicked me out. I started to come here but then I met Rose, and we just.. traveled around.. and stuff.. Anyways-I'm-really-sorry-you-were-worried-Dad-and-I'd-love-to-stay-for-awhile", I rushed the end out as quickly as possible.

If looks could kill, I would be dead. Rosalie's glare smoldered. She had been a teen runaway and hadn't had to deal with parents since she was 12. She hated me for this. On the other hand, Charlie's answering smile warmed my long-dead insides.

_Double shit. How did I get myself into this?_

Hours later, after Charlie had gone to bed, I sat in my old bedroom, at my old desk, waiting for Rose. I knew she'd have something to say after all _that._

"I can't believe you're sending me back to HIGH SCHOOL, Bella! Are you fucking kidding me??", Rose stormed into my room.

"Shut the fuck up! He's sleeping!", I yelled right back.

"I don't care Bells! This is ridiculous..", She grumbled.

"Look, this is for the best. We'll stay off the radar for awhile, we can always hunt in Seattle, and maybe going back to school won't be so bad..", I trailed off when I noticed her face. I would never tell Rose, but I almost missed the everyday pattern of school. It was easy. And normal.

_God, I wish I could be normal._

"Fine. If YOU think it's for the best. But if this blows up, I'm going to-"

"Got it. All my fault. Night Rose."

"And what am I supposed to do in this crappy little house?"

"Watch your manners Rose. And why don't you go read a book or something?"

She walked away, shoulders slumped.

She was pissed, but she'd get over it. She'd do anything for me, and if the situation was reversed, I'd do anything for her. Plus I knew she was looking forward to making the human boys drool. Rose was always a sucker for attention.

_Ha, times like these I wish I could sleep. First day of school tomorrow - Big day.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ALL characters and Twilight similarities belong to Stephanie Meyer. "Rebel Yell" belongs to Billy Idol. But God, I wish I owned the 80's

_6:29AM_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm before it could buzz.

Being a vamp had its advantages. _No need to shower_, I grinned.

School started in 45 minutes and I wanted to look _GOOD. _I pulled on my ultra-low-rise, ultra-fitted black skinny jeans and a low-cut white sweater. Red fuck-me heels completed the outfit. I looked myself over appreciatively.

_Just enough skin to make 'em sweat_. _Hey, Rose can't get ALL the attention.._

I opened the door to my room and stopped. Long toned legs exposed by a formfitting navy blue dress greeted me.

"God Rose, do you always have to look so.. fuckable? You know the humans think it's freezing outside?"

"Damn Bell. I was just going to tell you the same thing. You look HOT, girl. And I'm bringing a sweater. No worries. I just like to give them a little something to fantasize about." She giggled.

I sighed and made my way downstairs. Charlie had already left for the morning, so we peeled out of the driveway quickly, leaving a line of tire tracks and a mushroom of dust behind us.

"I have no idea where the school is, Rose."

"Wellll, we could always bail..", she glanced up at me innocently.

"Nice try but we're not skipping the first day. Now put those sad eyes away."

"Whatever. Guess what I haveee?" She grinned up at me wickedly.

The music was blasting from the speakers before I could answer.

'_**Last night a little dancer  
Came dancing to my door  
Last night a little angel  
Came pumping on the floor  
She said, come baby  
I've got a license for love  
And if it expires  
Pray help from above'**_

"Becauseee, In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more! With a rebel yell, she cried more, more, more!!", we both screamed and then burst out laughing.

"God, I love the 80's." My smile consumed my face. Rose always knew how to make me feel better, even when she didn't know anything was wrong.

As we finally pulled into the school parking lot, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Rose.

"Other vamps? What are they doing here?"

"Probably the same as us. Felix did tell me to go north. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into any other vampires up until now. Just stay on your toes", I warned. "Alright, are you rea-"

Rose was already out of the car.

_Typical._

As I got out of the car, I saw Rose leaning against the trunk. We always made our entrances together.

_Double trouble_, I smirked.

Before I could take a step in her direction, I saw her head whip to the far end of the parking lot.

"I think we found our vamps", she murmured.

I followed her gaze and there they were. Three of them stood leaning against a shiny Volvo, all eyes locked on us. As our stare down continued, I took the opportunity to give them an onceover. [ I hadn't had the chance to fuck a vampire since Felix and the human boys just couldn't compare to the stamina of an experienced vampire. ]

A tall blond man leaned against the car, his arms wrapped securely around a short girl with black spiky hair.

_Obviously together._

The last man was standing alone, and boy, was he sexy. Tall with huge muscles. Brown curly hair flopped lazily over his face. I was about to make a comment to Rose, when I noticed her eyes secured on the burly man.

_Fuck. Well, I guess she calls 'dibs' on that one.._

I knew I shouldn't be jealous of my best friend, but damnit, I was.

_Ha, like I have time for someone else in my life. I still have to figure out what Felix was talking about. And I HATE being tied down so.. really this is for the best.._

I straightened my shoulders and pushed all thoughts of this boy out of my head.

"Should we go talk to them?", Rose asked, gazing longingly at the boy.

"Get your fucking chin up. And wipe that look off your face. You look pathetic. We're here for school, not distractions," I said, loud enough for any vampires in the area to hear me.

_God, I'm such a bitch.._

Rose's face momentarily showed her pain, but she quickly covered it with a confident smirk. Her hips swung seductively as she stomped to the school.

_That's my girl_, I thought with a grin. _My turn_.

I followed her lead. My hips swayed, my hair flipped over my shoulder perfectly. Our audience stared.

_This is going to be fun._

Since Rose obviously looked older, she was placed into the senior class while I remained a junior. I was dying to see her by the time lunch time came around, but a teacher had asked me to stay after class so that he could 'give me an introduction to my textbook'.

_What a fucking perv_, I thought as I watched him glance down my shirt. I'm sure he thought was being subtle. _May as well toy with him a little. Maybe I'll get an A in the class, _I thought while I lightly bumped my breast into his arm. I smirked as his eyes widened.

I was sure to push my ass out as I walked away. "Thanks for the lesson, Mr. Varner."

Walking down the hallway, I turned sharply at sounds coming from a closed door. Ever since Felix's warning, I was ridiculously jumpy.

_Probably some human getting some ass_, but of course, I had to check.

I looked through the glass window of the door.

_HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY…_

A GOD stood before me. A busty slut at his feet of course, but.. WOW. My mouth dropped.

He was a vampire- I could smell it, but he was by far the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. A strong manly jaw encased his perfect features. Bronze hair flopped onto his forehead. His eyes were closed in ecstasy as the girl at his feet sucked him off.

As I stared, his eyes popped open. His golden orbs locked on mine. He grabbed the girl by her badly dyed blond hair and gave a little grunt as he released his juices into her mouth. His gaze never left mine. His lips curved into a satisfied smile.

_FUCKING SEX, _ I thought before I turned around at vampire speed and scurried down the hallway.

If avoiding these other vampires had been my plan, then Rose and I were in deep shit..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to my reviewers- you're so sweet! Anyways, I really am trying to improve my writing, so ALL reviews welcome (even the shitty ones).**_

**Disclaimer:** ALL characters and Twilight similarities belong to Stephanie Meyer.

As I rounded a corner, finally coming to a stop, I leaned against a brick wall to replay the last 5 minutes in my head.

"GOLD eyes... What the fuck was that?", I murmured to myself.

Pushing myself off the wall, I headed toward the cafeteria. I needed to find Rose.

I found my friend easily, winking and flirting in the middle of the cafeteria, surrounded by at least 10 drooling boys in various shapes and sizes. Rose _never_ discriminated, I laughed.

_I guess I'll have to tell her about their eyes later._

I sauntered up to her table, my red heels clicking on the tile. I felt the stares of all the jealous girlfriends in the room on my back.

_That's right ladies. Take it all in._

Rose, seeing me approach, stood up and dropped the hand of one boy and came over to give me a one-armed hug. "And _this_, boys", she paused dramatically, "is my little sister, Bella Swan."

Surprisingly, a soft voice came from behind me, not in the direction of the boys, where it was expected. "Hello Bella."

I turned. The tiny black haired vampire leaned against a table, a condescending smile on her face. "I'm Alice Cullen." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other two vamps from earlier come surround Rose and me.

"My brother Emmett", she glanced to the ripped brunette, "is really curious about your car. Why don't you come outside and tell us about it?"

"Of course! Cars have always been my favorite pastime," I gushed. I smiled innocently at the boys and walked out the cafeteria doors. I knew this wasn't a request. Rose rolled her eyes and followed behind me. We would be going outside whether we liked it or not.

Rose stomped down the hallway, as if this was a petty inconvenience to her. She was bold as she was beautiful. She didn't take anyone's shit... except mine's occasionally (perks of being her sire). I noticed she had put some leggings on under her dress. One of the humans must have made a comment about the weather.

I heard a noise and glanced behind us. The three vamps had stopped in the hallway and were talking rapidly to my bronze-headed God from earlier. When they saw me staring, they quickly looked away. I strained to hear their conversation but it was impossible.

I continued walking out of the school and joined Rose in sitting on the trunk of my car.

"Be ready for anything. I doubt they'll attack here- this is their home and they wouldn't want to cause any suspicion for themselves, but you never know... I saw their eyes Rose- Gold! I'm not sure what that means…" Rose sucked in an unnecessary breath and her eyes got big as quarters. I quickly scanned my memory, trying to remember Felix mentioning anything about gold-colored eyes. I came up empty. Seeing the tall blond and big brunette finally heading our way, I murmured the last part quickly, "Use your power if you have to."

We had discovered Rose's power quickly after she changed. Her power of persuasion was an easy concept. If she wanted something, she got it. Actually sometimes I wondered if it was an actual power or just a skillful trait she picked up when she was human. Both of us being young vampires, we hadn't had much time to study her gift.

Rose's face tensed up and I could tell our company must have finally reached their destination. "Who are you?" a gruff voice came from behind me.

Plastering an innocent smile back on my face, I looked the blond in the eye. He was very attractive, but I could see scars covering every inch of his body. Plus I already knew he was taken. I wouldn't mess with him. Muscles looked a little easier to play with, but Rose's lovesick face from earlier popped into my mind and I decided I'd let her have the honors with him later.

"Bella Swan," I smirked out my answer. "We're staying in town with my father, Chief Swan, for a little while. No worries pretty boy, we won't hunt on your ground."

The growls erupting from both the boys surprised me. Rose jumped into a defensive stance. The brunette,

_Emmett!_ I remembered from earlier,

Put a hand out to hold onto the blond, who had responded to Rose's defensive stance by baring his teeth.

"_What_ is your problem?" Rose sneered out.

"I think I can answer that." Alice called in a delicate voice. Her tiny body skipped across the parking lot towards us, while The God- _I really needed to find out his name_- followed sullenly behind her.

"This is Jasper, my husband" her head indicated the blond, "and Edward, my brother. You've already met Emmett." Emmett shrugged his shoulders and I caught him glance quickly up at Rose, who had dropped her defensive stance and was staring off into the distance, trying to looking bored. The tapping she was doing with her foot on the concrete gave her game away though. I knew her too well.

_I guess that attraction is mutual. Glad I didn't even bother._

"I'm sure you've noticed our eyes are different then yours." Alice looked towards me for confirmation. I nodded my head quickly. "We don't hunt humans. We hunt the wildlife that live around here. Our eyes are gold, not red obviously, so it makes it easy to keep a permanent residence… You obviously drink from humans?" Her eyebrow lifted as she directed the question to me.

It was quiet for a short amount of time and then chaos erupted. Rose started laughing. Hard. And long and loud. This obviously upset Jasper and Edward (_I'm not sure that name really fits him…) _because they started growling and baring their teeth immediately. Emmett's eyes grew wide and stepped in front of my blond friend.

_Hmm, interesting._

With amused smirks on our faces, Alice and I locked eyes and remained calm, waiting for it to end. I glanced at Rose who leaning onto Emmett for support. If she had been human, tears would be streaming down her face. Alice whispered something quickly to Jasper. I noticed Rose becoming calmer. Her laughter died down and her face became solemn. The tickling in the back of my head notified me to a use of power.

I glared at Jasper, "stop that". His gaze locked on me and the tickling increased. "Stop that", I growled out again. He looked surprised but the dazed look left Rose's face and I could no longer feel the irritation in the back of my skull.

The Cullens looked confused. "Tell us your power!" Edward barked out.

Keeping my eyes averted from his face, focusing instead on a safer part of his anatomy (his chin), I lied. "I don't have one." As a second thought, I locked my steely gaze onto his eyes, "And I don't take orders."

"That's too bad. I bet I could _knock_ some sense into you...", he trailed off suggestively. I didn't miss the extra emphasis he put on the word 'knock'.

I ignored the shivers that ran up my spine. "What can you do? What were you doing to Rose?" I glanced instinctually to Jasper. Surprisingly, it was Edward who answered.

"Jasper can alter emotions around him. Alice can see the future. Emmett is brute strength. And I can read minds."

_Damn. Powerful family._

"Hmm, that's interesting... but you can't read mine, right?" I chuckled, knowing the answer before he spoke. I hit a nerve. He glared.

"I don't need to use my powers to know what's on your mind. Hate to disappoint, but I prefer blonds." He added the last part in a whisper.

_Shit. He saw me. _I wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his stupid face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I scanned my nails, hoping to appear uninterested.

"You think I missed you staring at me?" He looked to his family, "Bella saw me with Lauren in the bio lab. She looked like a fish, her eyes were so wide." He made a face, imitating me, then he focused his attention back on me. "It was flattering, but like I said, brunettes aren't my thing." His family erupted into laughter around him. _He's such an asshole._ Thinking of an embarrassing trait I frequently demonstrated in my human life, I thanked my lucky starts I could no longer blush. Luckily, becoming one of the undead helped me mask my emotions a little better.

"Haha!" I laughed along, pasting a smile on my face. "I'm soo sorry. You thought I was staring at you? I was just shocked. You see, I always thought vampires were supposed to be well-endowed. Your nonexistent dick has obviously proven me wrong. And as for that girl- Lauren, was it?- she looked pretty slutty. With no game, I guess blonds would be the easiest target for you." Edward didn't look happy- none of them did. Even Alice, who usually had a smile pasted across her face, now had a strange blank stare. "As for your family, stay the fuck away from us. We'll be gone soon enough." Sometime during my speech, the smile had fallen from my face. "Get in the fucking car, Rose."

My car pealed out of the parking lot, leaving tread marks in my wake.


End file.
